


Fireside

by Mattecat



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, focus on f/f, focus on female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a school field trip to the islands, Mioda Ibuki decides to build a campfire and invites Koizumi Mahiru to come with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a 100% grasp on all the characterizations of the sdr2 cast so my apologies for any ooc you might find in this
> 
> (dedicated to grac because I still haven't finished her birthday fic yet and her birthday was in may I am sorry have mahibuki as my apology)

"There's no way the researchers allowed this," said Mahiru.

"Sure they did!" Ibuki laughed, the sound echoing through the night air. "What, do you think Ibuki would break the rules? We could be locked up in our cabins for the rest of the field trip!"

Seeing as that did nothing to dispel Mahiru's frown, she added, "Hey, Ibuki'll hear anyone coming waaay before they get here. We'll be outta here in no time if that happens."

"I knew it!" Mahiru couldn't help but smile, though, and so she sat on a rock and watched Ibuki try to light the pile of dead sticks and leaves she had built. "Alright, Ibuki-chan."

The beach was quiet this late at night, and they were far enough away from the main houses that Mahiru didn't expect anyone to interrupt them. Her camera dangled around her neck, as always, but she didn't expect to be taking any pictures in the firelight. Somehow, when Ibuki suggested this, it seemed like something private, not to be immortalized in photographs. It was only force of habit that she even brought her camera.

Finally, Ibuki got the leaves to light.

"A-ha! Got it!" With a triumphant grin, Ibuki sat down next to Mahiru and threw an arm aroung her. Mahiru flinched at the sudden physical contact, but relaxed. It was a nice feeling, to be sitting here with Ibuki.

For a long time, they just sat there together, chatting about nothing of consequence, watching the fire catch on the sticks and flare up in a burst of light.

Ibuki didn't say anything, but Mahiru heard the crunch of shoes on sand, and she looked behind her to see Hajime and Chiaki walking towards them.

"Ah," she said. "Ibuki-chan, we have company."

"I know, I know, I heard them." Ibuki yawned exaggeratedly. "Heard them chatting away from way far away! So Ibuki knew they weren't anything to worry about."

She took her hand off Mahiru's shoulder to wave, and then didn't put it back. Mahiru wasn't sure, but she felt like she might've been disappointed.

"Hajime-chan! Chiaki-chan! Welcome to our late-nate jamboree!"

Hajime looked a little unsure of himself, standing slightly angled back towards where he and Chiaki came from. Chiaki herself, though, just nodded. "Mioda-san, Koizumi-san. It's nice to see you."

Mahiru noticed a faint glow coming from her pocket, and her suspicions as to what it was were quickly confirmed when Chiaki took it out and began playing with it, frowning in concetration as she navigated the world of her game.

"Come and sit, come and sit!" Ibuki gestured to another rock nearby. Chiaki nodded again, without looking up, and went over to sit. Hajime followed, but hesitated just when he was about to sit down.

Ibuki saw her opening immediately.

"Ohoho, is Hajime nervous to be sitting next to a girl? Never to fear, Ibuki can help! Mahiru-chan," and before Mahiru knew what she was doing, Ibuki had pulled her up by her arm and led her over to Chiaki. "And Ibuki will sit with you!"

Ibuki pulled Hajime down on the rock next to her, and he sat down hard with a wince. Mahiru stood there for a moment beside Chiaki before sitting down and crossing her arms.

Now there was no denying it; she was definitely disappointed. And annoyed.

They sat there in awkward silence for a while, Chiaki not taking her eyes off her game, Mahiru watching her play over her shoulder, Ibuki's grin slowly wavering, and Hajime looking anywhere but at any of them. The fire started to die down – Ibuki hadn't given it much fuel – and finally Chiaki put down her game and looked up.

"Mioda-san," she said, "I don't think this is what you intended."

Ibuki laughed, waving her hands in the air as if brushing off Chiaki's comment. "What are you talking about, this is fine! Ibuki's just trying to help out Hajime-chan here!"

"Mioda-san, Hinata-kun and I were on a date. I think you and Koizumi-san were, too."

Mahiru felt herself blushing, and she was fairly sure that the red on Hajime's face wasn't the firelight. "Chiaki-chan! You shouldn't be – uh – spreading rumors, like that!"

Chiaki shrugged. "Just a guess."

"Well, then it's obvious!" Ibuki hopped up and grinned, seemingly unfazed by Chiaki's remark about Mahiru and her. "Ibuki messed up, just a little. Chiaki-chan, come switch with me!"

Chiaki obeyed, and in the next moment Ibuki had plopped down next to Mahiru again. This time, though, she kept her distance, which Mahiru supposed was fine, considering the circumstances.

Hajime finally started to relax a little, now that the truth between him and Chiaki was out in the open. He started talking to Mahiru and Ibuki when they prompted him, unlike Chiaki, who had popped out her game cartridge and put a new one in. He was always very... maybe not quiet, but very forgettable in classes; Mahiru didn't know much about him. She wondered what had attracted Chiaki to him.

Or Ibuki to her.

Not that Chiaki's comment was proof that Ibuki had intended this to be a date. It wasn't her fault that Mahiru had sort of... treated it like one. In her head, anyway. Inviting friends out to campfires in the middle of the night was probably something Ibuki did all the time, she shouldn't have thought of this as anything special.

Mahiru didn't know how long they had been there when she started to doze off. It was Chiaki falling asleep on Hajime's shoulder that made her realize they had been there for a while.

"I think we should go," Hajime said, nudging Chiaki awake. "Sorry, Mioda, Koizumi."

"Not a problem! Bye, Hajime-chan!"

Hajime led the half-asleep Chiaki away, and Mahiru and Ibuki were left in silence.

Ibuki spoke up. "Was it a date?"

"Him and Chiaki? Or – oh." Mahiru found that she couldn't look Ibuki in the eye. "I figured that was up to you."

She looked away for a moment, then looked back to see Ibuki with a wild grin on her face.

"That means you don't mind if it was, right? So it was a date!" Ibuki threw her arms around her. "Ibuki's first date! Ibuki won't count all the other ones!"

Mahiru had no idea if it was appropriate to hug Ibuki back, so it was almost a relief when Ibuki pulled back. "Still – rumors, Ibuki! It's not... not completely..."

Ibuki seemed to understand what Mahiru was trying to say. "Ibuki will only sing love songs with 'he' in them. All the 'she' love songs will be sung in private. But Chiaki doesn't seem to mind, why would anyone else?"

"I don't know. Maybe they won't. Maybe they will. We don't know, that's the problem."

"If they do mind, Ibuki'll beat some sense into them!" She slammed a fist into her palm, then winced. "Ow, Ibuki doesn't know her own strength."

Mahiru laughed, and they sat there together until the last of the embers burned away, and even in her cabin, Mahiru remembered the feeling of Ibuki's body pressed against hers, and smiled.


End file.
